


Ricky Goldsworth Is A Real Riot

by QQI25



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detectives, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej are well-known names - at least to Ricky Goldsworth. And they're good at the job, but Ricky is better at his, he hopes.In which Ryan and Shane are detectives and Ricky Goldsworth is a serial killer, Tinsley his accessory after the fact. Based on an AU by skribblie on tumblr!http://skribblie.tumblr.com/post/171231314417/skribblie-an-au-where-the-ghoul-boys-are





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i nvr thought I'd get into rpf, but here i am. wht does that say about me? the boys and ricky g and cc tinsley are too hard to resist. tbh. this is the first fanfic in this fandom tht i've posted. i hv another one kinda in the works? tht so far only focuses nd has ricky and cc but we'll see.

Ricky Goldsworth was a simple person. He didn’t require much to live. He took care of himself quite easily. He worked quickly and efficiently. But lately, he’d run into a problem, a problem in the form of two people. The two people were Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, and they were persistent pests. They got in the way of his work, and it irritated him to no end. It’s not like he ever got in their business. In fact, one could say he helped them keep their jobs by killing people and keeping them busy. And here they were, trying to run him out of his. Well, his was more of a hobby than a job, but still. 

He and Ryan were intertwined in quite the complicated way. It involved illegal experiments done by an illegal organisation, and it seemed like something out of a story. That’s what people were anyway, no? Stories? His story involved being a twin raised in a very different setting as part of a psychological experiment positing the question, “Would twins be similar if raised differently?” Sometimes, that answer was yes. There was that pair of twins that ended up marrying women with the same names and having kids with the same names even though they were unaware of the other’s existence. Sometimes, that answer was no. And he was living proof of that. He shuddered to think he could be like that brother of his, a brother who was unaware they were related. Ryan was raised by a set of parents; Ricky was raised by the organisation. When he was old enough, they’d set him off on his own. 

That was about five years ago. Now, he was making a name for himself! So many people knew of him! It gave him such a thrill to know how . . . famous he’d become. But as he became more famous, so too, did Ryan and Shane. Ricky followed Ryan’s whereabouts and doings. It was convenient to have a twin, because Ryan was more liked than he was, and he could just pretend he was Ryan. But the fact of the matter was that Ryan and Shane were catching up to him. He was good, but they were good as well, loathe as he was to admit it. 

Which, unfortunately, brings him back to the present moment. He’s evaded capture for so long that it’s left him cocky, and just a little bit reckless. Another thing he's loathe to admit: he's at the point where he thinks he's untouchable, and has become an Icarus of sorts. Right now, Ryan is close on his tail, and he can only run so long. Ryan has no doubt been tracking his every move. Shane, thankfully, is exploring a different area to try to apprehend him. If he has it his way, that won't happen. 

“Give it up, Goldsworth,” Ryan calls down the alley from somewhere in front of him. Holy shit, they sound alike too. “We've got you now. There’s nowhere else for you to go.” There’s something slightly different in their tones, he notes idly. Ryan has just the tiniest hint of fear. It makes him smile. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard-” Ricky chooses this moment to make his move, walking swiftly up to Ryan and placing a dagger to his throat. 

“Don't move,” he says lowly. But of course Ryan won't do that. He shoves his head up harshly and it connects with Ricky’s face. His nose is bleeding. “Fuck!” Ryan takes advantage of the second he takes to recover and turns around, facing him. Ricky watches as his eyes widen and smirks. 

“What the fuck,” Ryan breathes before he’s down on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. “Who are you?” he still manages to utter. 

“You. But better,” Ricky explains with his voice dripping of false sincerity and sweetness. “Now, this shouldn’t take too long if you comply.” He punches Ryan in the face for injuring his nose and shoves a rag drenched in chloroform in his face. What can he say? He loves the classics. When he’s sure Ryan’s out, he duct tapes his mouth just to make sure and shoves him behind a dumpster. Phone out and unlocked, he notes that he’s running out of time. The walky-talky from Ryan is clipped to his own outfit, and any other things Ryan has on his person have moved to his. Good thing they’re wearing the same thing.

“Tinsley, I need you to locate me and hide this body,” he says levelly into his phone. 

“Christ, Goldsworth.” 

“Don’t worry; he’s not dead, and I plan to keep it that way for now. Just make sure he can’t escape and we’ll be all good. I hafta go. Shane will be here soon.” Right as he ends the call, the walky-talky crackles to life. 

“Ryan, where are you? I can't find either of you. Over.”

“I'm in a back alley somewhere. I'm not sure where. Over.” He makes sure he doesn't sound too peppy. 

“Okay. Okay. Just, stay put. I'll come get you. Over.” 

Tinsley gets here before Shane does because Tinsley is also an efficient and fast man, two traits Ryan very much appreciates. He throws Ryan in the backseat of his car and speeds off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane meets Ricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creator of this au made a fuckin post abt my fic!! how fuckin cool is that! (u shld go chk tht out on skribblie nd like it up nd reblog it if u want!!)

Shane comes about 15 minutes later, driving Ryan’s car. He shines his flashlight down alleys ‘til he sees a figure sitting down, hunched over. He runs out and goes over. 

“Jesus Christ, Ryan, what happened? Are you okay? Where were you?!” Ricky can see clearly that he’s more than a little shaken. Shane reaches out a hand and Ricky grasps it, pulling himself up. 

“Hey, I’m fine! I’m fine really! I thought I could catch him, but the little shit got away,” he gets out with a weak laugh. 

“Jesus, that was as a stupid-ass move. Don’t pull that shit again, Ryan. We said we’d work together.” The worry is evident in his tone. Ryan’s got himself a good friend. No wonder they work well as partners. 

“Yeah, yeah. I can't make any promises. Anyway, now that we're both alive and I'm exhausted as fuck, let's head back.” 

“I wonder why you're exhausted as fuck,” Shane mocks teasingly. 

“Shut up, Shane,” he responds in an equally as teasing tone. They head back to Ryan’s car and Shane gets behind the wheel. 

“I know it’s your car, but honestly, you’re in no condition right now to drive, so you’re gonna stay right there and be a good passenger.” Shane gives him a significant glance and he throws his hands up, putting his seatbelt on. 

“I’ll try,” he says dryly. They both crack a smile at that. In this camaraderie, he can _almost_ pretend he’s not a wanted serial killer and Shane’s not a detective chasing after him. He’s honestly a little jealous. Tinsley doesn’t prefer his company, and so doesn’t let go of his barriers enough to joke like this. Tinsley’s a killjoy, he decides. 

With Shane expecting him to rest, he has time to think in silence. He’s not exactly sure how long he’s gonna be “Ryan”. He’s not sure how he’s gonna live _his_ life while still playing Ryan. Maybe he’ll just have to put his life on hold. It won’t be too bad. The monotony was getting to him anyway. The bigger thing he’s unsure of is how good Shane is at distinguishing Ryan from someone playing Ryan. That determines how long he’ll be doing this. He’s also gotta think about what’s gonna happen if Shane _does_ realise he’s not Ryan. Based on his concern, he’s gotta care about his friend, which means they know each other well. That means if Ricky slips up, he’s done for. But does he kill Shane when that happens? Does he then kill Ryan? And then what? That sounds like a problem for future Ricky. He’ll get there when he does. For now, he has to focus on not slipping up with Shane, and making sure Tinsley doesn’t take this time to escape. It looks like he’ll have to keep communications with Tinsley to nighttime, or something. Whenever Shane’s not around. Fuck. He really should've planned this out more.


End file.
